


De Profundis

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 18





	De Profundis

你是一个懦弱、无能、卑劣，无可救药的人。

当你出现在我的视野里，我就感到烦躁，你那副嘴脸令人恶心，但你偏偏在我身边挥之不去，总是这样，总是这样。

你是一个没有自知之明的傻瓜，一个做着英雄梦的可怜虫，一个拥有卑鄙的幸运的平庸之辈。你是我最讨厌的那种人，却打从一开始就不知好歹地凑上来。“波尔克，我们好像可以一起练射击”，“波尔克，晚上一起跑步吧，我们的名次很危险”，“波尔克，我觉得我们都需要补习格斗”。见鬼，被你这种家伙视为同类，是我最大的耻辱。你每说一句话，那声音都像是一百只乌鸦在我耳边喋喋不休地嘲讽讥笑，我简直无法忍受，可你浑然不觉，带着那副令人反胃的笑脸，追在我身后。你看不懂我的不耐烦，你听不懂我的冷嘲热讽，你一定是个白痴，要么就是疯了。

“莱纳那家伙好像和你关系不错嘛”，听到阿妮这句话，我揍了你，我第一次将拳头打在另一个人的脸上，看着你慌乱害怕不知所措地倒在地上，我感到从未有过的爽快。你没有哭也没有喊叫，我用我能想到的最凶恶的口气说，不要再跟着我。你什么都没有说。你没有告诉教官，也没有告诉大人，我以为像你这种胆小鬼，一定会哭着把这事报告上去，让我好好受一顿惩罚。

第二天你带了妈妈做的饼干，小心翼翼地送过来，问我为什么生气。怎么会有这样的人，就连讨好别人都仿佛害怕被拒绝一般低声下气，战战兢兢。你为什么不敢揍我一拳？真让我恶心。“波克，你打了莱纳吗，向他道歉”，大哥这样说。我赌气跑出去，在外面待了一整天，皮克来找到我的时候，告诉我大哥替我向你道了歉，还送了你苹果。凭什么？你这种只会卑躬屈膝四处讨好的人，为什么大哥要对你假以颜色？好像一只苍蝇梗在喉咙里，而你还是对我讷讷地笑，我想把你的脑袋按进泥地里，好让那令人反胃的笑容再也不会出现在我眼前。皮克说我太冲动，只有面对你的时候，太过苛刻。大概你的确是我骨子里讨厌的那种人，这件事从我们第一次见面时，就再清楚不过了。

像是要和我较劲似的，在各种考核里，你和我的名次总是紧挨着。我没法甩掉你，我厌恶这样无能的自己，我死也不想被别人看作和你一样的人。你这种人有什么资格继承巨人，有什么资格成为战士？不，你根本不明白成为战士意味着什么，你只是想出风头，只是想做英雄，只是想做那个特别的人，你满脑子不切实际的白日梦，幼稚、虚荣、愚蠢。祖国马莱不可能选中你，除了会谄媚地宣誓自己的忠诚，你在任何方面都比不过我，你休想追上我。

“波尔克，你有一个好哥哥，真让人羡慕啊！要是我也有一个哥哥就好了”，你自顾自地对我说着乱七八糟无关紧要的话，我根本就不在乎也不想听。“等我成为荣誉马莱人之后，我让爸爸妈妈带我们一起去城里兜风”，别做梦了，你不可能成为战士。“听说城里有一种叫游乐园的东西，所有小孩子都喜欢，还有很多好吃的”，我让你闭嘴，我忍无可忍地说，“你爸爸早就不要你了”。你愣在那里，好像要哭出来的表情。我转身离开，而你在背后大喊，“他没有不要我！他在等我去找他！”这似乎是你第一次敢于对我大吼大叫。那又如何？我并不在意。只要我想，随时都能戳中你的痛处，你该知道我的厉害。“波尔克！我一定会超过你，成为战士的！”我攥紧了拳头，终于忍不住一拳砸在你的脸上。

你跌坐在地上，半边脸颊可笑地肿起来。“就你这样还想成为战士吗”，我毫不留情地奚落着你。你什么时候才能学会死心，你什么时候才能认清现实，你什么时候才能发觉我真的很讨厌你，你什么时候才能从我眼前消失呢。我真的受够了，为什么我要容忍你在我身边不停地晃来晃去，听你那些絮絮叨叨的聒噪话语，我早该让你明白，我比你优秀得多，我们不可能成为同一类人。

而你突然跳起来，猛地将我推倒在地，狠狠地揍了我的脸。

我们在地上打成一团，直到其他人赶来把我们拼命拉开。你满脸青紫，却恶狠狠地瞪着我，那是我从未见过的眼神，你的眼里燃烧着火。你说能继承巨人的一定是你，我说你做梦，大哥和皮克不得不捂上我们的嘴阻止我们继续破口大骂。你们就去仓库里好好较量一番谁才是能继承巨人的人吧，吉克嘲讽地说，不过，下次再发现你们闹事，你们两个可能都没希望了。我们被罚去打扫仓库，灰尘飞舞的仓库里我们一言不发，较劲似的铆足了劲头飞快地打扫，我感到自己愚蠢得可笑，竟然会因为你，害得自己被处罚。你不值得我这样做。说到底，只要我表现得比你好，争取到继承巨人的资格，打破你那荒唐的幻梦，你自然就会意识到，我终究比你优秀得多。

然而睡梦里我总是看到你那双死死瞪着我的眼睛，这令人烦躁。你不再和我说话，直到战士选拔结果公布的那天，你嘲讽地喊我的名字，波克。

那对我来说是噩梦般的一天，我无法相信那是真的。绝不可能，他们怎么会选上你而不是我，我分明比你优秀得多。一定有什么问题，我简直要去找队长质问，大哥死死拦住我，寸步不离地看着我。庆祝晚宴上你装模作样地给我敬酒，摆出一副虚伪的面孔说波克也是非常优秀的。我差点把酒泼到你的脸上，皮克在桌子底下踢我的脚，军方高层都在座，如果我这样做，我可能会害了大哥。于是我看着你慷慨激昂地表了一番对马莱的忠心，感激涕零地感谢他们选择了你，充满信心地发誓一定会出色完成战士的职责。说真的，这一切都让我恶心得吃不下饭。我不明白大哥为什么要对你那么客气，不明白他为什么有些愧疚地对我说，你要和莱纳好好相处。我做不到，能和你在一张桌子上吃饭，已经用尽我全部的忍耐。可你毫无觉察地，不，或许你就是故意那样做，你总是凑到我的身边来，若无其事地谈天说地，摆出一副不计前嫌的样子。你一定是在报复吧。

和你在一起的每一秒我都深受折磨，真高兴你终于要去那座岛上执行任务，从我眼前消失了。

是的，我太高兴了，你们出发的那天，我在人群里悄悄看了一眼你们，你坐在车上，骄傲地向人群挥手，倒是挺有一副战士的模样，我希望你们去得久一点，好让我别再看见你，但我又希望大哥早日平安归来。凭什么你这种家伙，能和我大哥一起去执行任务，在万众欢呼中，好像一个英雄？

可你们真的没有回来。

四年，如此漫长，长到我几乎想不起你那唯唯诺诺的神气，那小心翼翼的讨好，那燃烧着火光的眼睛，那鼻青脸肿的模样，那志得意满的嘲弄，那装模作样的关照，那总是在耳边萦绕不去的声音，喊着我的名字，试探的，犹豫的，欢快的，揶揄的。你一定是把任务搞砸了吧，像你这样的家伙，本就没资格成为战士。如果让我看到你，我要给你一拳头，告诉你我这些年来，变得更加强大了。

你回来了。只有你一个人回来了。

你低着头对我说对不起，你只离开了四年，回来时却满面沧桑。对我一切的质问和讥讽，你都沉默地接下，没有恼羞成怒，也没有痛哭流涕。那不像你。在那个吃掉我大哥的女人的记忆里，我看到你在那座岛上的模样。你妄想成为我大哥那样的人，你果然还是那么让人恶心。你什么都没有辩解，你只是在一次次的战争里，仿佛想要送死一般，尽心尽力地去做马莱之盾。你用身体一次又一次地为我挡住枪弹和炮击，我根本不需要你这样做，你还是那么愚蠢，自以为是。

你不配做一个战士，你的勇气和信念还不如那个悲哀的女人，我对你说。你只是喃喃道，你说得对，波尔克，你说得对。你活着回到了马莱，却像是死在了那座岛上。

为什么那样小心翼翼地对待我？为什么要容忍再容忍，退让再退让？你在愧疚，你把那份对我大哥的愧疚，转移到我身上，我讨厌你这样做，而如今不管我怎样奚落你，挑衅你，你都只露出那副悲哀而颓丧的神情，比哭还难看地微笑起来。我不想看到这样的你，而你我却偏偏被分进一个房间。总是这样，我摆脱不了你，你是不是也同样地厌恶着我？

波尔克，要是我没有成为战士就好了。雨夜的黑暗里，你躺在床上，忽然这样说。

你脑子坏了吗，当年那个天天喊着我才是要继承巨人的人是谁啊，要是有人敢说这种话，你一定要给队长打小报告的吧——莱纳，你真像是变了个人。

对不起，波尔克，都是我胡言乱语，对不起……睡吧……

我睡不着！该死，所以说我最讨厌你这种家伙，带着满肚子的心思，虚伪又怯懦。

你这种人，是做不成英雄的，你该明白这一点。你没法成为我大哥那样的人，你没法拯救任何人，你没法改变任何东西。

所以啊，你也没这个资格去送死，我不会成全你那自以为是的愿望。

你从不亏欠我什么——活下去吧，你这个懦弱、无能、卑劣，无可救药的人——活下去吧。


End file.
